You can do it
by Kildren
Summary: Anna couldn't believe she was going to do this. She took a deep breath. You can do this…everyone must have done it…no need to be ashamed, right? [Written to test my smut writing skills.] *complete until inspiration strikes*
1. You can do it

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

**A/N: My first time smut!**

* * *

[Modern AU. Non-incest. PWP]

* * *

.

Anna couldn't believe she was going to do this. She took a deep breath. _You can do this…everyone must have done it…no need to be ashamed…_

She thought about the certain woman who compelled her to do this in the first place, that gorgeous woman who drove her crazy ever since she first met her. Oh how she wondered what her platinum blonde hair would feel like through her fingertips, how her blue eyes would darken with the same lust she had for her, how she would moan into the kisses she gave her or arch against her in pleasure…

The problem was, easier said than done. Anna never had any prior experience. In all her eighteen years she had no first date, no first kiss, no first time…and she never _ever_ tried to explore her own body; but that woman was her first crush, first time she fantasized about someone, and now this—

That woman had compelled her into watching porn for the first time in forever.

Anna closed her curtains because she felt paranoid that someone might be watching her, though it was kind of funny because she knew no one was able to see her from her window. She then moved to her bed with her laptop in tow. She sat on the head of her bed with her legs crossed and wriggled until she felt comfortable. She took one last glance at her door, which was on her left front side, making sure she had closed it.

She gulped as she opened her laptop and put on her headphones. With slightly shaky fingers she typed out 'lesbian porn' in the search bar and clicked search. She clicked on the first link she saw and one hand flew to cover her eyes when images and videos of naked women started showing on the screen. Anna peaked through her fingers and gave herself time to adjust, to be comfortable with staring at the naked women.

_This is it, Anna._ She lowered the hand that previously covered her eyes and starting scrolling through the website. She noticed that they shaved, and wondered if hair turned off people or if it was just for the clear view. Anna continued to scroll until she found a video that contained two girls that sort of resembled herself and her crush. Though the girl wasn't as pretty as her crush, Anna could make do.

Anna stared at the video for a long time before pressing play. She was awed by the high, movie like quality the video had, and then she scolded herself. _That's not the point, Anna._

The video started off with the two girls only clad in T shirts and panties, both of them sitting on a sofa. It was quite obvious that they weren't wearing bras. There was some odd music playing in the beginning; but at some point the music had gone and was replaced by their pants and moans, along with the embarrassing noise their… core, Anna decided, was making when fingers were being pushed in and out of it.

Anna felt herself becoming unbearably wet. She started imagining the voice of her crush and with little conscious, slipped her right hand down and touched herself through her shorts. She moaned a little at the friction the shorts were giving her, but it wasn't enough. Anna pushed her laptop forward to the end of the bed and her upper body followed, changing her position.

She was now in a kneeling position with her forearms resting against the bed. She shifted her weight to allow her right hand to unbutton her shorts and pull them down. Anna let her fingers ghost over her panties, shuddering at how wet she had become. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the video, imagining the cool hands of her crush touching her in all the ways possible.

"Mmmm…" Anna moaned to herself as she started rubbing herself through her panties. She imagined how those long slender fingers would tease her and make her beg for more. She felt how soaked her panties were and decided to pull them down and touch herself directly.

Anna moaned louder this time at the direct contact, her fingers immediately slick with her own juices. Her left hand grabbed a fistful of the sheets as she began rubbing her clit, her fingers sliding up and down. She let out a gasp when she slipped her middle finger into her heated core, and was surprised at how easily it went in.

"Oh, Elsa…_Elsa_…" she moaned the name of her crush as she slipped in another finger and picked up her speed. "Mmm…faster…" She could feel something weird building up in her lower body, but it just felt so _good_. She leaned forward and rested her head against her left forearm, her right hand pumping with speed she didn't think she was capable of.

"Elsa!" She muffled her scream into her arm as she came. Her whole body tensed and she gripped tighter at the sheets, feeling the intensity that came along with it. She felt a tingle spread throughout her body as she shook involuntarily. _There, you did it. You watched your first porn and had your first orgasm…_

She didn't notice that someone had entered the room until she felt her headphones come off her head. She turned her head slightly in daze and saw her crush, Elsa, smirking at her.

"You were so loud, Anna. Did you forget that we live in the same apartment, roomie?"

Anna struggled to get words out of her mouth. "I…I thought you went out…" She felt her cheeks burn with shame as she realized what state she was in and Elsa was here to see it all.

"I came back earlier. Who knew I would have the chance to hear you screaming my name?" Anna flushed with embarrassment that quickly turned into shock when Elsa pushed her laptop to the floor and licked her cum off her fingers, slowly sucking her fingers clean without breaking eye contact. She was instantly aroused again at the sight.

"I'll make you feel even better." Elsa whispered into her ear.

Elsa flipped Anna over so she lay on her back and straddled one of her legs, pushing her knee against Anna's core. Anna moaned at the friction Elsa's jeans were giving her and started to grind against her knee. She whined when Elsa moved her knee away from her and smirked at her.

"On second thought, we might want to take things slow."

Elsa leaned down and kissed her. The kisses started out sweet but soon became rougher and rougher, so full of passion that Anna knew her lips were bruised by now, but she didn't care. She responded eagerly and parted her lips when she felt Elsa's tongue asking for entrance.

Anna moaned into the kiss when she felt Elsa's tongue battle against hers and explored her mouth. Anna panted as they broke off for air, and Elsa's cool hands made their way underneath her shirt and gently squeezed Anna's breast. The platinum blonde then leaned down and showered kisses on her neck, nipping and suckling lightly on the tanned flesh.

"Interesting…" Elsa murmured between kisses. "You're not wearing a bra."

Anna tried to respond but only let out another moan when Elsa lightly pinched her nipples, playing with them. Elsa moved away from her neck and pulled Anna's shirt over her head. Anna instantly felt shy and under pure instinct, moved her arms to cover her breast. The platinum stopped her and pushed her arms back to where they were.

"You are so beautiful, Anna…do you know how crazy you make me?"

Elsa took one of Anna's nipples into her mouth and played with the other with her hand, lightly pinching and twisting. Anna moaned and arched her back, pressing her body against Elsa, craving for more as Elsa's tongue swirled around and licked her nipple, her mouth sucking gently on the soft mound.

She switched sides and continued the assault. Anna lifted up her hand and raked her fingers through Elsa's lustrous platinum blonde hair before pressing her head closer to her. She could feel Elsa smiling against her skin. Elsa pulled back kissed a trail downwards. Anna's eyes widened as she realized what Elsa was going to do. She wriggled a bit but Elsa held her down. "It's okay, you'll feel really good."

That wasn't what Anna really cared about, but she lost her ability to reject when she felt Elsa's tongue licking her folds.

"Shit! Elsa…don't stop!" She moaned loudly as she used her legs to bring Elsa closer to her core. She felt Elsa's tongue drag across her folds before sucking lightly on her clit, teeth lightly scraping it. "Oh…fuck! It feels so good, Elsa!"

Elsa continued on her assault, licking and sucking, lapping up the sweet juices of Anna's. "Elsa…_Elsa_!" Anna moaned when Elsa's tongue penetrated her, going as deep as she could. Elsa moved one hand and gently rubbed Anna's clit while her tongue was working magic.

Just when Anna felt like she was going to come, Elsa moved away from her core. "Elsa—!" Anna was going to complain, but she suddenly felt two fingers slam into her. Elsa moved back up and kissed Anna roughly before adding another finger.

Anna felt like her mind was going to go blank. Elsa leaned down and nipped her ear before whispering huskily. "Come for me, Anna. Come for me."

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she experienced more intense orgasm than before. Elsa continued to pump her fingers, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible, watching as she shook involuntarily. She pulled out her fingers slowly, and then raised them to Anna's mouth. Anna complied and sucked on her fingers. Tasting herself was really weird, but she was willing to do so because it was Elsa's fingers she was licking.

She saw Elsa watching her intently, eyes dark with lust. Anna let her tongue swirl around each of Elsa's fingers, making sure she cleaned them thoroughly. She sat up without breaking contact with Elsa's fingers and pushed Elsa down. There was a little 'pop' sound as Anna's mouth left Elsa's fingers. She licked her lips and kissed Elsa while her hands went down to unbutton her jeans. She immediately pulled them down and found her way to Elsa's core, excited at how wet she was for her.

"Anna, don't—"

Anna bit down on her neck and easily slammed three fingers in her. She immediately felt Elsa moan and tense up as her walls clenched around her fingers, waves of her juices came squirting out. Anna pulled back and blinked at Elsa, who was now covering her face with embarrassment.

"Shit, I knew it…" Elsa said dejectedly to herself.

"Well that was qui—"

"Don't say it! God, I feel so embarrassed now."

Anna smiled at her. "I thought that was cute."

Elsa glared at her. "It's all your fault for being so damn hot."

Anna licked her own fingers clean and grinned at Elsa. "I guess I should let you know how sorry I am." She pulled off Elsa's jeans and underwear and went down on her. Elsa moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pressing her head against her heated core. Anna mimicked what Elsa did to her earlier, knowing that she was doing the right thing when Elsa continued to moan loudly. Within a few minutes Elsa came again. Anna lapped up all her juices and moved up to kiss Elsa.

"Apology accepted?" Anna asked sweetly.

Elsa laughed and kissed her again. "Apology accepted."

They lay in a comfortable silence until Anna piped up. "I still think it was cute that you came so qui—"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded as she rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to spoil the mood."

"Fine." Anna huffed. She leaned over to kiss her soft lips. _God, I could kiss her forever._ "I love you." She whispered.

Elsa smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **

**1\. Yes, the porn Anna watched is the Elsanna porn!**

**2\. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Touch

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

**A/N: **

**1\. Hi everyone! Thank you for the kind reviews I have received for the last chapter. **

**2\. I wrote this one a while back. It's not related to the last chapter. I've decided that this story will now be a series of random smut. I won't be updating regularly for this though. Just keep your eyes open for it I guess!  
**

* * *

[Modern AU. Incest. PWP. Not much dialogue]

**Summary**

It all started with a touch.

It shouldn't have happened, nonetheless it did.

* * *

.

It happened a few months after Anna had moved in.

One morning when Elsa had finished making breakfast, she went to Anna's room to wake her up. She sighed upon entering; wondering when her baby sister could manage to wake up by herself.

When she neared Anna's bed, she realized that the strawberry blonde was moving in a...slightly weird way, she decided. Her blanket was kicked aside and her t-shirt rode over her stomach, one hand lay on the exposed skin while the other was positioned over her head.

Normal.

The difference was that her back was arching up, her hips seeming to roll against something invisible. Elsa instantly knew what was happening in Anna's dreams. She had read about it before but never experienced it herself. People would have laughed if she told them so, and probably tell her to go get a life.

Now sitting on the edge of her sister's bed, Elsa studied Anna intently. Without thinking she reached out her right hand and touched her sister's stomach, nearly gasping when her fingertips came to contact with the smooth freckled skin.

How long had it been since she had skin to skin contact with her sister? After spending years apart from her, it was oddly fascinating for Elsa to see her like this, to feel her like this. She relished the warmth that radiated from Anna as she let her fingers trace the faint contours of her abs. The platinum blonde always knew that she missed out on the important events in Anna's life, but she didn't know that it would affect her this much now that she was looking at Anna. The last time she saw her, she was but a chubby little girl—now she had grown into a beautiful young women with delicious looking abs.

Cerulean eyes traveled from her sister's stomach to the hem of her t-shirt, lingering at the curve of her breasts. She slowly inched her hand upwards and brushed her fingertips against the curve. Anna's body shivered against her touch and silently pleaded for more. Elsa withdrew her hand, letting her fingertips move southwards, grazing upon the smooth skin before making circles around her sister's cute belly button. She then placed both of her hands on either side of Anna's hip and steadily moved them upwards, trying to ingrain every little detail of the strawberry blonde into her mind.

Her hands ran along the jutted edges of Anna's hips and up the dip of her waist, her fingers grazing against her sister's rib cage as they slid higher towards their goal. She then slipped both hands underneath the t-shirt and gently cupped Anna's breast, groaning softly at the contact. Elsa realized that the younger girl's breasts were already perked when her thumb skimmed over a hardened nipple. Using her thumbs she made little circles and rubbed lightly, eliciting a small moan from Anna.

She knew that she was venturing into dangerous grounds that could definitely ruin their relationship; but the moan did not stop Elsa from her actions, it only spurred her to continue. She lifted a hand to push away the offending t-shirt, revealing the soft mounds that was hidden underneath. The older sibling licked her lips unconsciously, then leaned down and latched her hot mouth onto Anna's right breast, softly suckling as she rubbed and pinched the other. She switched sides after a few minutes and repeated the same actions.

Elsa did not understand why Anna's moans sounded so angelic to her, why they had such an impact on her, arousing something that she never felt before. Her normally cool body felt warmer than ever, heat just constantly radiating from within and spreading to every inch of her body. She didn't even understand why she was doing this to her baby sister. Everything she did was purely by instinct, but she knew that she couldn't stop for some reason. Maybe she could blame it on her lack of contact with people. Maybe it was because she herself needed whatever this was.

She pulled back and stood up to reposition herself. She leaned with one knee pressed on the bed and planted her left hand beside Anna's head, situating herself so that her body was slightly hovering over Anna's. After feeling satisfied with her new position she reattached her mouth onto Anna's left breast, twirling her tongue around and sucking on it greedily while her right hand, having a mind of its own, traveled down to touch the most intimate part of her sister. She let her nails scrape lightly, scratching the fabric that covered it and caused friction between Anna's center and her pajama shorts.

The platinum blonde released the hard nub in her mouth with a wet pop and sucked in her breath when her sister instantly arched up to her touch, resulting her fingers pressing hard against her core. The older sibling felt hotter and hotter with each passing moment, her body practically burning with an unknown desire, and only god knew why. She groaned when the smell of her sister's arousal hit her, spiking her need to do something—_anything_.

Elsa slipped her hand underneath her sister's shorts and was surprised when she met a soft patch of hair instead of the hem of her panties. She let out a soft moan when her fingers came into contact with the warmth of her sister's sex, tingling at the sensation. Slipping her middle finger between the folds, she instantly found it slick and coated with the essence of Anna. She used her index finger and ring finger to spread the lower lips wider, and let her middle finger glide up and down repeatedly.

Anna's hips bucked against her touch as her back arched higher. The older sibling smiled in amusement when she realized that touching certain places would cause Anna to buck nonstop against her hand. Somehow it pleased her to know that she could gauge such a reaction from her sister.

"mmm...more..."

Her heart skipped at beat when Anna moaned louder, but it didn't stop her from obeying her orders. She continued to let her fingers slowly explore the most intimate parts of her sister, occasionally brushing over her clit then leaving it because she had no idea what to do.

"no...don't tease..."

Was she teasing? She honestly had no clue as she listened to her sister groan softly. Suddenly Anna's eyes fluttered open and Elsa leaned down quickly to burrow her head into the crook of Anna's neck, suddenly ashamed of what she was doing and did not want her sister to see. Maybe she would fall back to sleep later due to exhaustion. Maybe she could get away with it, making her believe it was a dream.

Her hand ceased moving when she realized that Anna was fully awake and there was no way out. To her surprise, the strawberry blonde clamped her hand over Elsa's and pushed, humping against it, craving the touch that was lost.

"don't stop..."

Elsa instantly obliged and starting moving again. This time she paid attention to the ragged breaths of Anna, the little moans and gasps that she let out. Whenever she breathed against the younger girl's ear she squirmed in return, so she deduced that it was one of her weak spots. She turned her head and nipped at Anna's ear, causing the younger girl's breath to hitch and become more ragged.

Suddenly her finger was engulfed in warmness, and she realized that she was _inside _of Anna. The younger girl reached out her arms and brought Elsa closer, clawing at her back, bunching up the fabric of her shirt while Elsa pushed her finger in and out slowly, marveling at the warmth when she was in and the coldness when she was out. She hissed when the younger girl tugged on her braid.

"Fuck...stop teasing..." Anna panted between breaths.

Elsa felt heat begin to pool in her own center. The younger girl let out a loud moan when she slid the finger in knuckle deep, the base of her palm brushing against Anna's clit. The platinum blonde picked up the speed and added another finger, feeling the inner walls of Anna contract and clench around her fingers as her hips rocked uncontrollably against her hand.

She licked and nipped at the younger girl's ear, then proceeded to leave open mouth kisses down along her neck. Elsa pumped her fingers in and out in frenzy, ignoring the aching feel in her muscles as she desperately wanted to please the girl. Little pleas of Anna's could be heard and she obeyed, going faster, rougher and harder until she heard the younger girl cry out her name and clench hard when she came.

Elsa pulled back and stood wobbly, her cheeks flushed red with sweat covering her porcelain skin. She looked at the girl who was still shaking involuntarily from her orgasm, then held up her hand and gazed at her coated fingers. The platinum blonde stared at them for a while before tentatively flicking out her tongue to taste Anna.

After deeming it to be unique, she didn't know what to do. She thought about leaving but it didn't feel right—not after what she had done. Elsa gazed past her fingers to look at the younger girl and then let out a silent gasp when cerulean met teal.

It was the wanton look in Anna's eyes that reignited the dying flames within the pit of her stomach. The strawberry blonde looked at her through hooded lids, teal eyes a few shades darker than the usual brightness, her eyes flicking towards Elsa's lips and her fingers. Her pink tongue darted out and swiped across her lower lip in a teasing matter, as if taunting the older girl, daring her to make the first move.

At the sight, Elsa felt like her conscious was abruptly overridden by some primal instinct, her body going on auto-pilot to settle this newfound urge. Never breaking eye contact with Anna, she brought her fingers close towards her mouth. Her hot tongue slowly licked from the knuckle to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Upon reaching the tip, she then enveloped the fingers in her mouth and let her tongue swirl around them.

If possible, Anna's eyes turned even darker at the display. Her gaze had shifter to the platinum blonde's lips, watching as the fingers now slid in and out of her mouth, moist with saliva and the juices of Anna. Usually she could read Anna like an open book, but now she found it hard to decipher what she was thinking, what she wanted. Somehow, seeing Anna so focused on her made her feel special—there weren't many things that could get her ever-lasting attention.

Elsa's fingers left her mouth with a wet pop and she saw that Anna's hips bucked ever so slightly, taking it as a sign that she shouldn't stop whatever they were doing. She moved to take off Anna's t-shirt and the younger girl obliged, lifting her arms to help her take off the offending article of clothing. After discarding them to the floor, Elsa placed her wet fingers between the valley of Anna's breast and let them slide downwards in an agonizingly slow pace, savoring the shivers of anticipation that vibrated off Anna. However, just when her fingers reached the hem of the younger girl's shorts she stopped.

She swore she heard Anna whimper.

Instead of continuing south, Elsa climbed onto bed and straddle Anna by the hips but was careful to not make contact with her. She let her hands touch Anna's face as if she was trying to engrave her features into her mind. Her palms pressed gently against Anna's cheeks, her thumbs stroking the area under her eyes, loving the scorching heat of Anna against her palms.

Anna didn't question her actions and closed her eyes as if she was relishing the feeling. Elsa moved her hands and let her index fingers smooth over those perfect brows, then let her fingers trace the side of her face towards her chin.

The younger girl shuddered slightly under Elsa's touch. The older girl smiled as she let her left hand cup Anna's neck and then trail down, thumb grazing over her pulse point and collar bone before smoothing across her shoulder and down her arm until she reached her hand.

Elsa brought Anna's hand up and kissed the back of her hand before gently prodding a finger into her own mouth. Licking her own fingers was one thing, but licking Anna's was another. She wanted to know what Anna felt, what Anna looked like when she did so.

The older girl saw Anna's eyes widen slightly as a soft moan escaped her lips, her hips bucked up and made contact with Elsa which caused her to moan into Anna's fingers. She was surprised when she felt Anna's fingers move against her tongue, nails unintentionally scratching on her tongue as she twirled it around; gasping when Anna's free hand found its way to her supple breast, squeezing it gently.

It seemed like the younger girls' patience had worn thin because she took that moment to pull her fingers out of the platinum blonde's mouth and grab onto her shoulders, flipping her over and successfully switching their positions.

Elsa had no time to react as Anna smirked down at her, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoning her shirt and tugging it off, hands reaching behind to unclasp her bra and discarding it to the floor. Never had she seen her move with such speed, unless it was for chocolate.

She moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of strawberry blonde hair when Anna starting sucking vigorously at her perked breast and fondled with the other. The platinum blonde couldn't believe what she was feeling, this foreign feeling that was eating her up, a strange unquenchable lust that was building in her with only one way to get out.

Elsa reached out a removed Anna's hand from her breast, pushing it down to her most intimate part and pressing it urgently against her heated core, her own hips bucking with need. Anna switched sides and suckled on the other breast while her hands flew down to unbutton Elsa's jeans.

The strawberry blonde freed Elsa's nipple from her mouth and started kissing a trail down towards her belly button, nipping and biting along the way. Stopping there, she eased herself lower and pulled down Elsa's jeans along with her panties, getting a complete view of her dripping center.

The platinum blonde was suddenly self-conscious when she realized that Anna was looking where none has seen before, even she didn't know what she looked like down there. Feeling embarrassed, she threw her right arm across her eyes as if it could protect her from the shame. Elsa squirmed a bit when she felt Anna's hot breath blowing against her wetness, tingling feelings sent her shivering from head to toe.

"Hn!"

Her breath hitched when she felt Anna drag her tongue slowly against her folds, her toes curling at the contact. Elsa's right hand clenched into a fist while her left flew to the sheets, bunching it up and clinging on to it for dear life. Her right arm moved down from her eyes as she bit into the back of her hand, trying to stifle her embarrassing moans.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around Anna's head, pulling her closer with such need that she suddenly feared Anna would find her too pushy and stop whatever she was doing. Elsa loved this mind blowing sensation but tensed up at the thought of Anna stopping and unwillingly released the younger girl from her hold.

Just as she untangled her legs, Anna grabbed onto them and forced them back to their previous position. She then let her arms wrap around Elsa's thighs to hold her in place before sucking on to her clit, letting her know that she didn't plan on stopping.

"Fuck!"

Elsa groaned in bliss when Anna's hot mouth enveloped her clit, she couldn't help but swear, which was something she never did. She felt the younger gril smile for a short second before continuing her assault.

She gasped silently when Anna's tongue delved into her sex, trying to go as far as possible, twisting and turning along the way. Elsa clamped harder onto Anna's head when the younger girl took one hand and lightly rubbed her clit while the other replaced her tongue, slipping two digits inside.

The platinum blonde was awed by the fact that Anna went in with such ease, which meant that she must be a dripping mess. Shortly after, Anna added a third digit, and Elsa felt her inner walls trying to suck onto the strawberry blonde's fingers, trying to keep them in place but to no avail.

She started breathing erratically as she started to buck uncontrollably into Anna's hand. The pressure was so intense that she really felt like peeing, nevertheless she knew that it just meant she was reaching her peak, that she was going to experience orgasm...but then again she was afraid that she actually might pee.

Before she could voice her concern, Anna's fingers curled and touched upon a sweet spot. Elsa couldn't contain her loud moan as she came hard while Anna's fingers continued to thrust, helping her prolong her orgasm as long as she could.

She shuddered for the next few minutes, blinking as the blinding white that came to her vision slowly faded away. Elsa noticed that Anna had laid her head on her stomach with her cheek pressed against it, and was confused at what she was doing. When she heard the younger girl breathing regularly, it hit her that she had fallen asleep. The older girl chuckled to herself and patted Anna's head affectionately before closing her own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I've improved since the last chapter...tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
